A scroll compressor is known wherein a fixed scroll and a movable scroll each having a spiral body are engaged with each other, and by operating the movable scroll at an orbital movement relative to the fixed scroll, a fluid pocket formed between the spiral bodies of both scrolls is moved toward the center and its capacity is reduced, thereby compressing the fluid (for example, refrigerant) in the fluid pocket. In such a scroll compressor, in order to seal the inside of the fluid pocket, a structure is usually employed wherein a groove extending along the spiral shape of the spiral body of the scroll is formed on the forward end surface of the spiral body, and a tip seal is disposed in the groove so as to project from the forward end surface and be slidable on a bottom plate surface of the other scroll facing the forward end surface.
In this tip seal disposition, a structure is usually employed wherein the tip seal is projected from the forward end surface of the spiral body with a predetermined constant amount of projection. Further, in order to deal with bending of a movable scroll ascribed to press fitting of a drive bearing and increase of a gap between scrolls at a central portion caused by the bending, a structure is also known wherein the amount of projection of the tip seal (height from the forward end surface of the spiral body) is set so as to become higher as located closer to the central portion of the spiral shape (patent document 1). For example, as depicted in FIG. 6, a structure is known wherein spiral body 102 of fixed scroll 101 and spiral body 104 of movable scroll 103 are engaged with each other, and the material thicknesses of tip seals 105, 106 are increased, and as depicted in FIG. 7, a structure is known wherein the material thicknesses of tip seals 107, 108 are set at a same thickness, the depths of grooves for tip seals 109, 110 are set shallower as located closer to the central portion, and the amounts of projection of the tip seals from the forward end surfaces of the spiral bodies are set higher as located closer to the central portion, thereby achieving the sealability of the fluid pocket.
Patent document 1: JP-A-8-291796